


Maxine's Not So Happy Birthday

by malec_4ever



Series: Rune AU Redefined [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: I promise, M/M, Not a death fic, but he isn't going to stay dead, for that long, not dead, spoiler alert alec comes back, yes i'm killing Alec again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: Alec dies but only for an hour or so. The Love Rune does its thing once again. Magnus, like all the Magnuses, talks about killing himself.





	1. Alec's (not) Death

I know you might not believe this, but I do not enjoy hurting/killing Alec.

Nor do I enjoy making Magnus and Max(ine) cry.

But...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's Maxine's eleventh birthday. Magnus picked her up from school and now they are in the Institute's lobby, waiting for Alec to come downstairs. They're going to eat dinner then see  **Beauty and the Beast**. Maxine loves the Disney and live action movies and for her birthday, her fathers are taking her to see the Broadway version.

Maxine is talking to Izzy, Clary and Jace as Magnus keeps an eye out for Alec.

Alec steps out of the elevator and walks towards his family. Raj is standing to the side and as Alec passes him, Raj pulls out a blade and stabs Alec in the heart. Alec's eyes roll back as Raj pulls the blade out. Alec collapses to the floor and Raj lets the blade fall next to him.

Raj runs away but is tackled by two ShadowHunters. They drag him away.

ShadowHunters rush to Alec's side, but the Head of the Institute is dead.

Jace screams and grabs his side. Clary reaches for him, as Jace falls to his knees. His Parabatai rune is gone.

Maxine screams, Izzy grabs her and presses Maxine's face against her stomach. No child should see her father murdered in front of her eyes. Maxine holds her tight as both of them start to cry.

Magnus stands there paralyzed with shock. The boy that he followed through Central Park, the teenager that he fell in love with, the man that he married, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, is dead. 

Magnus watches as Alec is placed on a stretcher and taken to the elevators. He looks at the blood on the floor and tries to think, but he can't.

Clary helps Jace to his feet as they walk to the elevators.

Izzy keeps Maxine close as they walk over to Magnus. Izzy gently touches his arm, "Magnus, let's go."

He looks at her with tear filled eyes, "Isabelle, how am I supposed to go on?"

"Magnus, you have Maxine to take care of."

Maxine looks at him with terrified eyes, as tears run down her face. Magnus gently touches her face, "I'm sorry Maxine."

Izzy squeezes his arm, "No, Magnus. Maxine needs you."

He lowers his head and walks to the elevators without a word.

Maxine looks up at her aunt. Izzy kisses her forehead, "Give him time." They follow Magnus to the elevators.

The three of them get into an elevator and ride in silence. They get out and Maxine stays close to Izzy as they walk into the room. Jace and Clary are sitting on a bench against the wall.

Maxine looks at her father laying on the bed and starts sobbing. She clings to Izzy.

Magnus stares at Alec and tries to think. He knows that there is something he can do but his mind is a blank. He looks at his daughter crying her heart out and knows he should be the one holding her but he feels that after all these years, when Alec needed his Protector the most, Magnus failed him.

He glances at Clary and Jace holding each other as they cry. He wonders why HE isn't crying.

He looks back at Alec. He wonders how can he live without the man that he has loved all these years. Even before he became the 'man' that he loved with all his heart, Alec was the teenager that captured it. A love so strong that a rune appeared because of it.

Magnus looks at Alec's neck. How did he forget about the Love Rune?

Swallowing hard he walks to the bed.

Izzy looks at him, "Magnus, what are you doing?"

Magnus ignores her as he traces the love rune. Nothing happens.

Magnus takes a deep breath and rubs his fingers together, bringing some magic to his fingertips. He traces the rune again. Nothing happens.

Magnus closes his eyes and whispers, "Please, I need him." He snaps his fingers and magic crackles from his fingertips and palm. He traces the rune a third time. The top of the rune slowly glows blue. The body of the rune starts to glow.

Alec's deflect/block rune glows blue. His wedding rune is the next to start glowing, then his other runes are glowing bright enough to be seen through his shirt.

Jace gasps as he pulls up his shirt. His Parabatai rune has not only returned but it's glowing blue as well. It slowly goes the familiar black, as Jace looks at Magnus with wide eyes.

Clary points at Alec, "Look."

Alec's runes have gone black again as his chest rises and falls. He gasps as he starts breathing again. He slowly opens his eyes and looks around the room. He whispers, "Magnus?"

Magnus sits on the bed and pulls Alec into his arms. He gently kisses Alec.

Alec tries to pull away but Magnus holds him tight.

Maxine looks at Izzy with hopeful eyes. Izzy smiles and lets her go. Maxine runs to the bed, climbs up and holds her fathers. Alec's arm goes around her and brings her close. Magnus holds her as well.

Izzy smiles, "Group hug." She sits on the bed and wraps her arms around the Lightwood-Bane family.

Clary and Jace stand up and walk over to the bed. Clary goes to the right side and hugs everybody as Jace goes to the left side.

Maxine giggles, "I'm getting squished." Clary, Jace and Izzy laugh as they let go and take a few steps away from the bed.

Alec wipes the last of the tears from Maxine's face. He looks at Magnus, "What happened?"

Maxine wraps her arms around Alec, as Magnus holds his hand, "Raj stabbed you."

Alec nods as he remembers Raj walking towards him and briefly seeing a blade, "Then why ain't I dead?"

Maxine buries her face in Alec's chest as Jace whispers, "You  _were_  dead, Alec. My Parabatai rune disappeared."

Alec looks at him confused, "And?"

Magnus kisses him, "The Love Rune bought you back."

"By the angel."

Magnus nods, "THANK the angel." He holds Maxine and Alec tight.

**_-tbc-_ **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Details, you want more details? Stay tuned.


	2. Visiting Magnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus goes to the one person who can understand what he has been through.

This takes place after  **Malec Wedding take 2**.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max is doing his homework at the kitchen table when a portal opens up by the front door. A smile comes to his face when he sees Magnus2 step into the loft, but one look at the man's eyes has Max screaming "Poppa", as he gets up and runs to his bedroom for his laptop. He's seen that look too many times and knows it means only one thing.

Alexander Lightwood is dead.

Magnus runs out of his office. Magnus2 looks at him and Magnus curses.

Max opens his laptop on the table, but Magnus2 walks over and shakes his head as he closes it, "Everything is okay."

Max and Magnus look at each other. Max narrows his eyes, "You sure?"

Magnus2 nods, "I'm positive. Everything is fine. HE is fine. I just needed somebody to talk to." He looks at Magnus, "Like when you needed MY reassurance, I now need yours."

Magnus nods and gently takes his arm. He guides Magnus2 to the sofa, "Sit. I'll make martinis."

Magnus2 smiles weakly, "Thank you." He sits down and takes a deep breath.

Max nods, "Okay." He leaves the laptop on the table and walks over to the coffee table. He sits and holds Magnus2's hand.

Magnus finishes at the bar and brings over two glasses. He hands one to Magnus2, who gives him a grateful smile. Magnus sits next to him on the sofa.

Magnus2 takes a sip and closes his eyes, "I thought I could handle it, but I was wrong."

Magnus asks gently, "What happened?"

Magnus2 finishes his martini in one gulp, "Raj stabbed him in the Institute."

Max's eyes narrow, "Death wish Raj? That asshole still breathes in your world?"

Magnus2 sadly nods, "Right now, he is rotting in a cell."

Magnus' cat eyes flare, "He is  _ **still**_  alive?"

"Yes, Alec feels that he should be punished and I'm okay with whatever makes Alec happy."

Max sniffs, gets up and walks into the kitchen. He gets a bottle of water from the refrigerator, angrily opens it and returns to sit on the coffee table.

Magnus refills their martini glasses, "Sometimes Alec is too kind hearted for his own good."

Max nods, "That fuck needs to be dead."

Magnus2 shrugs, "I would agree, but my mind is still numb."

Magnus squeezes his hand, "Understandable. Go on."

Magnus2 again finishes his martini in one gulp, "After... I just stood there. Jace's Parabatai rune was gone. Clary was trying to comfort him. Izzy was holding Maxine..."

Magnus interrupts him, "Maxine was there?" He takes a deep breath, "How old is she?"

"It happened on her eleventh birthday."

Max's voice is cold, "And that fuck is  _ **still**_ breathing?"

Magnus refills his glass, "Go on Magnus."

Magnus2 takes a deep breath, "They took Alec to the Infirmary. My mind, my body,  _my soul_ were numb. I looked at him and I couldn't believe he was gone. I've known him since he was a boy, but to have loved him for only twenty-one years, wasn't enough."

Magnus nods, "When he was killed weeks before our twentieth anniversary, I thought I would have more time with him."

Max holds his father's hand tight. He puts the water bottle on the floor so he can hold Magnus2's hand as well, "Can we skip to the good part, please?"

Magnus nods, "I agree."

Magnus2 weakly smiles, "Okay. I looked at his neck and remembered what you said about the Love Rune. It took three tries but my angel came back to me." He finishes his martini.

Magnus finishes his as well. He nods, "It took three times with me as well. I had to put more magic into the rune to get it started."

"I would have put  _ **all**_  my magic into the rune to get him back."

Magnus hugs him.

Max stands up and hugs both Magnuses, "If it would have helped, I would have given up all my magic."

Magnus kisses Max's forehead, "I'm sure Maxine would have done the same."

Magnus2 nods, "Maxine doesn't use her magic that much and if it came down to it, she would gladly give it to her Daddy."

Magnus refills their glasses, "Did you have Catarina check him?"

"Yes. After the hugs, Izzy thought it would be a good idea to make sure his protections were still there. I left Maxine with Izzy. Alec and I went to Catarina's."

Max shakes his head as he sits on the coffee table.

Magnus nods, "Max, if there was a problem, it's best that she not be there."

Max shrugs, "I guess." He finishes his water.

Magnus2 takes a deep breath, "I was a mess but I wanted to keep Maxine safe."

"Safe? What if your Alec had come back 'evil' or something, what would you have done?"

Magnus2 closes his eyes as tears run down his face, "I would have found the strength to kill him, then I would have killed myself."

Max crushes the empty water bottle in his hand, "That sounds familiar." He flicks his wrist and the bottle disappears.

Magnus reaches for his hand, "Max."

Max takes his hand in both of his own, "I know, Poppa and I understand. But two years later and it still hurts knowing how close I came to losing you both."

Magnus nods, "That's assuming I was able to look into his eyes and kill the man that I love."

Max sighs, "Can we move on."

Magnus kisses his forehead and nods, "Yes." He looks at Magnus2, "I assume he's okay?"

Magnus2 nods, "After we told Catarina what happened and she hugged Alec for ten minutes, she checked him out and he's fine." He smiles, "And like your Alec, he is now immortal."

Magnus sighs, "Alec had to die." He finishes his martini, "After it happened, I wondered if I could save him and with the right amount of magic still make him immortal. Then after we saved your Alec from the demon attack, my Alec and I talked about it. But now I see that he  _ **has**_  to die, so that he can be bought back immortal."

"Which is why Max had the nightmare about his other death. The Love Rune was compromised, so my angel was going to stay dead."

Magnus nods, "His death at that time would have been permanent."

Magnus2 closes his eyes, "I stood there waiting for Max to show up. I was paralyzed with fear. Any other time, I would have reacted in a blink of an eye if I saw him in danger or being threatened. I saw Raj with the blade in his hand and I did nothing. I stood there and watched a ShadowHunter kill my angel." Tears roll down his face.

Magnus snaps his fingers and makes their glasses disappear, "I think we've had enough martinis." He holds Magnus2 tight, "I know it hurts, but he is better because of this death."

Magnus2 buries his face in Magnus' neck and whispers, "I keep telling myself that, but I still feel like I failed him as a Protector."

Max pulls the coffee table closer, so he can hug both men.

Magnus says gently, "You didn't fail him. You kept him safe and  _this_  doesn't change anything."

Magnus2 smiles weakly, "That's what Alexander told me. He said all the other times that I was there for him more than make up for this one time. Especially since I ended up saving him after all."

Magnus smiles, "Exactly. Your Alexander sounds just like mine. Seeing something positive no matter how bad it seems."

Max giggles, "That is what makes Daddy special."

Magnus rolls his eyes, "Oh oh, now I got him started."

Magnus2 laughs, "Maxine is the same way. She sees every opportunity to praise Alec."

Magnus smiles, "Feel better?"

Magnus2 nods, "A bit. Thank you."

"It does get easier, I promise. But I'll be honest with you, there are times when my mind plays tricks on me and I relive that horrible moment. I'm lucky that didn't happen when Alec lost his memories."

"Lost his memories? What happened?"

"Lamar's parting gift before we killed him. He went back into the timeline and Alec was attacked by an Obliti demon when Max was a baby. The demon's claws were poisoned which affected the cure and the Love rune. It took a week for it to work its way through to the present. Alec went to work that morning and he was fine, but an hour or so later, he had not memories."

"Shit Magnus. I assume Max went back and saved him?"

Magnus nods, "Yes, but it was a rough couple of days until his memories returned."

"At least Max is old enough to give you support. I love Maxine with all my heart but it was hard the first couple of nights, trying to be brave for her when inside I was a mess, and all I wanted to do was hold him tight."

Magnus smiles, "Max is not as strong as you think he is."

Max nods, "I was eighteen years old and I'm not ashamed to say that I had to sleep with my fathers."

Magnus2 kisses his forehead, "It takes a brave man to admit to a weakness."

Magnus nods, "That first week was rough for all of us. I was afraid to close my eyes, thinking that I would open them and he would be gone. Alec wasn't getting any sleep because I wasn't. But Alec is a wise man, he told Max to sleep with us. Max and I would hold him tight and we were able to sleep through the night."

Magnus2 sighs, "Maxine woke up screaming that first night. Alec ran into her room, his seraph blade in hand. He sat on her bed as she sobbed in his arms. She thought he was a ghost. He carried her into our room and she slept in between us, clinging to his shirt. She was terrified to go to school the next morning, thinking that he would be gone when she came home. It was Friday, so instead, she went with him to the Institute. She sat in his office and colored. When he had to leave the office to take care of things, she followed behind him. She slept with us that night. We were supposed to see  **Beauty and the Beast** for her birthday. I got the tickets switched to Saturday and that seemed to put her in a calmer mood. She tried sleeping in her bed that night but woke up screaming two hours later. It was almost two weeks until she was able to sleep by herself."

Magnus looks at him gently, "And you?"

Magnus2 takes a deep breath, "He went to work the next day as if it was just another day. Yeah, Maxine went with him but other than that, it was a normal day for him. Me? I was terrified once he was out of my sight. Even when he was a boy, I never feared for him when he was in the Institute. That was the one place that I knew, or thought I knew, he was safe. But now, that illusion was shattered. It took all my will power not to portal to his office and watch over him. When he got home, I held him tight and thanked every god I could think of, for bringing him back to me."

Magnus nods, "I was afraid to touch him because I had this weird idea that I might hurt him. I would just hold him and kiss him. It took a week until I found the courage to make love to him."

Magnus2 leans back, "I'm glad to know that it wasn't just me. I was so afraid of making love to him, to the point where even kissing him scared me. Maxine was back in her bed and he pulled me into his arms. I almost pushed him away because I was terrified of doing something that would kill him. It was like he was fifteen again and me telling him that we had to wait."

Max interrupts, "You kissed him when he was fifteen?"

"No, he kissed me. It was the day after the Love Rune appeared and I put magic into it. That was also when he told me that he loved me."

"Oh."

"Anyway, I didn't push him away, instead I pushed him on the bed..."

Max interrupts, "No fathers' sex zone."

Magnus2 laughs, "Sorry."

"I appreciate that."

Magnus gently asks, "So how long has it been?"

Magnus2 takes a deep breath, "One month. Maxine was complaining that she hasn't had time alone with her Daddy since 'it' happened so I said 'fine'. They went into the City to stalk Barnes & Noble and Strand. Then they'll fill their faces with ice cream."

"And you?"

Magnus2 sighs, "Me? I was staring at the walls trying not to panic. Even when he was hunting demons as a teenager, I didn't have this high level of separation anxiety."

"Like I said, the fear doesn't go away completely, but it will be easier to handle."

"I hope so." He sighs and leans back, "I assume we had the same romantic affairs, but did you ever see yourself falling in love with a ShadowHunter?"

Magnus laughs, "Oh hell no. Especially a Lightwood."

Max sniffs, "Robert was a nasty man."

Magnus nods, " _His_  father was even worse. When I went to the Institute to introduce myself as the new Head Warlock of Brooklyn, the asshole wouldn't shake my hand."

Magnus2 nods, "Mine neither. You would have thought becoming a warlock was as easy as catching a cold."

"I even had a few run ins with  _his_  father, senile old bat."

"Yes, and damn he was short."

Magnus laughs, "Was he even five feet tall?"

"If he was, it was with heels."

Max smiles, "Then there's Daddy."

Both Magnuses laugh.

Magnus2 glances at Magnus, "I remember Maxine joining us with her input on Alexander."

Magnus nods, "The two of them together would wipe the floor with us."

Max giggles, "Damn right."

Magnus2 smiles, "When I told Alec about my first visit here I left out the part about 'us' having a child. I wanted to surprise him. Turns out I was surprised, when a baby  _ **girl**_ appeared on our doorstep a year later."

"Maxine showed up  _here_?"

Magnus2 nods, "Her Mom tried to open the door to the building early one morning. Set off the alarms. I gave Alec a portal to the lobby and waited for him to return. When he took too long, I portaled downstairs and saw him sitting on the floor holding a baby."

"Max's Mom left him in front of the Institute. Alec and I walked into the War Room and he was screaming his head off. As soon as Alec held him, he stopped screaming and started smiling."

Max giggles, "Smiling at Daddy."

Magnus laughs, "Oh yes, it was love at first sight for both of you."

"I must have smiled at you, as well."

"Yes, once I held you, it was a done deal."

Magnus2 laughs, "I got an even bigger surprise when Alec named her 'Maxine'. I had no idea that he had a brother named 'Max'."

Max nods, "Uncle Max was stillborn."

"Same in my world." Magnus2 smiles, "With a few exceptions, warlocks love Alec. Me, Maxine, Catarina, Ragnor..."

Magnus interrupts, "Ragnor knows Alec?"

"Yes, he was at our wedding. He loves Alec almost as much as Catarina. Doesn't he love Alec here?"

Magnus sighs, "Ragnor is dead here. Clary, Jace and I went to his home in regards to getting Jocelyn out of her coma and he was killed by a demon. His spirit helped me see that crashing a certain ShadowHunter's wedding would be a good idea."

Max giggles, "Poppa stealing Daddy from Lydia was awesome."

Magnus2 asks, "How would a demon know to go after Ragnor?"

Magnus' voice is cold, "Hodge turned out to be working for Valentine and sent a demon to follow us."

Magnus2's eyes narrow, "Hodge was a traitor in our world as well. He almost got my angel killed."

Magnus nods, "That fuck was lucky I didn't know about  _that_ until after he had already left the Institute."

Max asks, "Is Hodge sitting in a cell as well?"

Magnus2 shakes his head, "No, I killed him."

"But Raj still lives?"

Magnus2 sighs, "Seeing Alexander dead is a lot different than seeing him hurt."

Magnus nods, "It's easier to deal with almost losing him, than it is realizing that he was close to being gone forever."

Max sighs, "Enough with Daddy being dead."

Magnus nods, "Yes, he is very much alive and well and if it's up to the three of us, he's going to stay that way for a long time." He snaps his fingers and a martini filled glass appears in both Magnuses' hand. A bottle of water appears in Max's hand. They toast.

Magnus2 smiles, "You were right about the beard."

Magnus smiles, "Told you."

"Yes, but Maxine reminded me that I missed his face."

Magnus nods, "He suffered with that itchy thing until I told him to shave it off."

Max sniffs, "I didn't see the attraction of it."

The Magnuses glance at each other and smile.

Magnus leans over and kisses Max's forehead, "Would you like me to explain?"

Max cringes, "No fathers' sex zone."

The Magnuses laugh.

The door opens and Alec walks in. Magnus2 glances at him and quickly lowers his eyes, but Alec sees something that has him reaching for his seraph blade, "When do we leave?"

Magnus quickly stands and walks over to him, "Everything is fine." He kisses his husband.

Alec glances at Magnus2, who gives him a weak smile, "You sure?"

Magnus nods, "He just needed to talk things out."

Alec nods, "But?"

"Yes, his Alec did die, but he is okay now."

"Who?"

"Raj."

"And?"

"And Raj is sitting in a cell awaiting punishment."

"Punishment? Why isn't he dead?"

Max nods, "Exactly."

Magnus turns to Max, "Shh." He turns back to Alec, "Because his Alec wants Raj punished."

Alec rolls his eyes, "Whatever." He walks to the sofa and smiles at Magnus2, "You look like you could use a hug."

Magnus2 stands and nods. Alec holds him. Magnus2 closes his eyes. The calmness is not the same but the strength and security is. He steps away from Alec and smiles, "Thank you."

Alec nods, "You're welcome. How's Maxine?"

"Maxine is good. She and her Daddy are having 'us' time. I should be getting back."

Magnus walks over and hugs him, "You will be okay."

Magnus2 nods, "I know. I just needed to hear it. Thank you. All of you."

Max stands and hugs him. Magnus2 creates a portal and with a smile, leaves.

Magnus kisses Alec, "Thank you."

Alec smiles, "What are  _you_ thanking me for?"

"This is the first time you came home, saw two of me and went into 'who do I need to kill' mode."

"He tried to hide it, but I know that look in his eyes. I've seen it too many times in YOUR eyes."

Magnus puts his arms around Alec and rests his head against his husband's forehead, "Well, I've seen you dying or dead too many times."

Max holds his fathers tight, "Me too."

Alec gently kisses Magnus, "Can we change the subject."

Magnus nods, "What shall we have for dinner?"

Max giggles, "Italian?"

"Italian sounds good to me. Magnus?"

Magnus smiles, "Italian sounds excellent." He kisses Alec and creates a portal. He holds Alec's hand as the three of them walk through.

_**-tbc-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I should have called this chapter "deja vu". :p


	3. Raj's Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raj is in deep trouble.

Sucks to be Raj.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raj sits on the floor and stares at the wall. He wonders, not for the first time, not even for the hundredth time, how the fuck is Lightwood alive. He stabbed the man in the heart, and yet the man is alive.

After he got tackled and dragged down here, Raj figured he would get visited by the warlock but no, he was visited by  _Lightwood_  himself.

HOW THE FUCK IS HE ALIVE?

When he asked Lightwood that exact question, the man had the audacity to say "I'm still trying to figure that out myself."

Raj shakes his head. By his calculations, he has been in this cell for over a month. Aside from his three meals a day bought by pissed off ShadowHunters, he has gotten no visitors.

No visitors aside from his victim who should be dead.

Even the ShadowHunters that bring him his meals, refuse to answer that question. They refuse to answer ANY questions.

Except for Isabelle Lightwood. SHE bought him lunch, a couple of weeks ago.

Her answer to his question was, "You are damn lucky, Alec is alive, otherwise I would kill you. But he has forbidden any of us from hurting you. He feels that it's better for you to rot here." Then she left.

Raj sighs and stares at the wall. He hears somebody walking down the hall. He already had lunch and it is way too early for dinner. He quickly stands up and goes over to the door. He sees a man walking down the hall to his cell.

A man he doesn't recognize. A man with no runes. As the man gets closer to the door, Raj notices that the man isn't as old as he first thought. Late teens, early twenties.

The young man glares at Raj as his skin goes from brown to blue. His visitor is a warlock.

Raj wonders if his visitor is related to that girl that Lightwood and the warlock adopted.

Raj yells at him, "You can't hurt me."

The visitor sneers at him, "That's what you think."

Raj runs as the door flies open. His blue-skinned visitor walks in and glares at him, "What kind of monster stabs a man in front of his family? Especially his child?"

Raj straightens his back, if he's going to die, he's going to do it with dignity, "That  _thing_  is not 'his' child."

His visitor's blue eyes flare with hate, "We have nothing left to talk about." He creates a fireball in both hands and throws them at Raj.

Raj tries to dodge them but finds that he can't move. The fireballs hit him and he bursts into flames. He screams as he burns.

Max coldly watches until only ashes are left. He calmly walks out the cell and walks down the hallway.

An elevator opens up and Izzy walks out. Max stops. She runs down the hall, passes Max, and goes into the cell.

She looks at the remains of Raj and walks back out the cell. Max is in the same spot, calmly looking at her.

She walks over to him, "You're Max, from that other world?"

He smiles, "Yes, I am."

"Because of you, Magnus was able to save Alec from the demon attack."

Max nods.

She looks back at the cell, "Alec wanted him to suffer."

Max smiles, "He suffered. But he doesn't deserve to live."

"No, he doesn't." She hugs Max, "Thank you."

He hugs her tight, "You're welcome."

She glances up, "I saw you walk down the hall and turned off the cameras."

Max smiles, "I didn't care, but thanks."

"It would have raised too many questions."

Max nods, "You're right." He flicks his hand and the cell door closes, "Spontaneous combustion."

She laughs, "Works for me. I can fix the footage so that it'll look like it was never turned off."

Max smiles, "Nobody will be the wiser."

She hugs him and kisses his cheek, "Let me go do it now."

He nods and creates a portal, "Goodbye Aunt Izzy." He leaves.

She smiles and walks to the elevators.

_**-the end-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Did you really think Max  _ **defender of his fathers**_ Lightwood-Bane was going to let Raj live?

:D


End file.
